Addie Sparrow
by logan5
Summary: this is my first potc fic (also on fandomination.net) another adventure and the begining of an old friendship. Jack...Logan(wolverine)...Addie(me) hope you like R&R please...


Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this fic except Addie who is me.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow sailed the untamed sea many times but never once as strong as this, but The Black Pearl sailed on forward towards great fortune and freedom. Every crewman aboard deck was hard at work to out last the storm, everyone was a panic except Captain Jack Sparrow who stood at the wheel calm as ever, sailing to where he wanted to be. He watched Addie closely who looked furiously over the side of the ship, Jack found this unusual since she was always hard at work with his crew. SPLASH!!!!! "Man the wheel!" yelled Jack to one of the random crewman running by. Jack ran to the edge of the ship, "Love where are you?!" He yelled.  
  
"Jack! Jack! Help me this man is very heavy!" Yelled Addie before a wave rolled over her and the man.  
  
"I'm coming!" Jack dived into the water and grabbed the unconscious man. Crewmen looking down dropped a ladder to them, Jack and Addie both struggled to budge the surprisingly heavy man.  
  
"Take him down to my cabin men!" Jack yelled over the roar of the ocean. "Addie take care of him for now." Said Jack as he went back to steer the ship.  
  
Jack walked in the next morning to see the man up and about in his cabin, staring at Addie who had fallen asleep during the night. "Welcome to The Black Pearl, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." The man turned to see  
  
the ragged captain.  
  
"Logan." said the man simply holding out his hand to shake Jack's.  
  
"Who is she?, it's bad luck to bring a woman aboard." asked Logan  
  
"Ah that is my love, Addie." said Jack simply.  
  
"Pretty."  
  
"I know." said Captain Jack implying Logan to keep away from his woman.  
  
That day the sun blazed and the work on ship was harder than ever.  
  
"Jack I need to talk to you" said Addie  
  
"In a moment love."  
  
"NOW." she implied gruffly. Jack sauntered over to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He knows." she whispered to him  
  
"Who knows what, I'm confused love." Jack said.  
  
"Logan, he is one too."  
  
"ah." jack said calmly, tapping his chin as he tryed to think.  
  
"Well... it relay doesn't matter anymore now." he finally said. she looked at his face with a quizzical stare. "well it does matter... kind of." he blurted out hesitantly. he stared at her to make sure he said the right thing. Addie walked to him, his scent was strong of rum and the sea. She kissed him passionately and went back to work. Jack stood at the wheel wondering about her but she was to much for him to figure out. He gave a heavy manly sigh  
  
"Women." he said to himself.  
  
"lift the sails men we are almost free!" The day was calm with no destination.  
  
"ah... Logan." said Jack  
  
"Yes captain." Logan said sarcastically. Logan's voice was cold and gruff with no heart at all, Logan scared Jack every time he spoke.  
  
"are you a sailor, or maybe Pirate?" Logan was happy Jack asked.  
  
"I know my way around a ship if that's what you want to know."  
  
"Good man." Jack said going back to his business.  
  
Finally the hot day had turned to cool night, and the crew had gone.  
  
Jack and Addie alone on deck with only one bottle of rum between them.  
  
"Yo Ho Ho A Pirates Life For Me! Jack slurred the song terribly out of tune. Addie grabbed his hand and brought him to her.  
  
"We should sing it all the time." She said. Jack took another swig of rum and kissed her sloppily. "I know love and we shall, we shall!"  
  
Addie grabbed the bottle of rum and led him to their cabin.  
  
"Yo Ho Ho A Pirates Life For Me." He mumbled.  
  
Reaching for the door Jack could barely stand.  
  
"I think I need to lie down love." He said as he collapsed on to their bed, Addie closed the door lightly.  
  
"Addie lay with me. and bring the rum." Jack said as he held his arms out for her.  
  
"I'm waiting love." She walked to him slowly and gently rested in his arms.  
  
"Thanks love." Jack slurred grasping the bottle. She peered up from his chest to see his face.  
  
"Jack?" She whispered before she kissed his cheek. He looked down at her and put a finger to her lips. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow love."  
  
She kissed his cheek again. "Well captain." She whispered.  
  
"Logan can hear us." He looked at her stunned and them calm.  
  
"Let him listen love, let him listen." He held her closer,  
  
"What's he doing?" Jack asked plainly. Addie moved onto her side to comfortably rest her head and arm on his almost bare chest.  
  
" Well. He is lying in bed, being still on his back." She paused  
  
'listening." Jack looked down at her, his free hand flowing through her dark hair.  
  
"Addie."  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Never mind I forgot what I was going to say."  
  
She smiled. "I. Jack do you love me?" still looking down at her he smiled, "I" He said in a pirates growl.  
  
"I love you." He finally said.  
  
"I" She whispered.  
  
"I would break parlae for you love." The rest of the night was quiet, Addie had drifted of and Jack still lay there with his last drop of rum.  
  
Jack ran his fingers down Addie's side, noticing every single scare and knowing where each one came from. "I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean to let it happen." He whispered to his sleeping Addie. Logan across the way could hear Jack and wondered what happened to her. Jack finally drifted to sleep.  
  
"Love, love. Addie wake up." Jack begged.  
  
"Come on I. I have to go." Jack shook her till she stirred off of him.  
  
"Thanks love." He said on his way out.  
  
"Man that rum does a number on a man." Jack said to himself.  
  
Addie woke to see Jack absent from the cabin.  
  
"He had to piss." She said to herself. Logan knocked lightly on their cabin door.  
  
"Come in Logan." She said.  
  
"Hey darlin, I think we need to talk."  
  
"I'm sure we do." she said plainly.  
  
"Morning love." Jack said groggily as he walked in.  
  
"Morning." Said Logan sarcastically. Jack smiled,  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Jack me and Logan need to talk alone." Addie said.  
  
Jack nodded toward her, "I" He said as he left.  
  
Addie stared at Logan but his expression was impossible to determine.  
  
Snickt!!!  
  
Through Logan's knuckles shot three bone claws.  
  
"I see." Addie said.  
  
"You too, I smelled it on you." He said.  
  
Snickt!!!  
  
"You figured me out, good for you." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I know you from somewhere." Logan said.  
  
"Well I know you James, and I know Dog don't you know."  
  
"My name isn't James anymore Addie!, And how do you know Dog?!" Logan yelled.  
  
"Dog was aboard The Black Pearl as one of the original crew, and well you know how he is. right before Jack was marooned as a form of torture  
  
Dog cut me up in front of Jack and the rest of the crew, then threw me over board with Jack. The only thing that saved me was my powers and it still wasn't enough to get rid of my scares." Addie sighed.  
  
Logan understood now, "I'm sorry." Logan said at a loss for words.  
  
"Come it's time to get to work." Addie said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
